The Everythingfic
by Moona and Kindali Unite
Summary: This story outlines the story of three unusual friends in their exploits at Hogwarts, and after, during Harry Potter's time. They get drawn into Harry's story for different reasons, and help with their own unique abilities. Humorous and romantic...
1. Introduction

The First Five Years: An Introduction to a Very Alternate Character Universe

_A/N: We sound like Mary Sues in this chapter. We know. It's not in good taste. We won't resort to lame "Don't Like, Don't Read" defenses, but this is only an introduction chapter to our characters, and we promise the subsequent chapters won't be nearly as impeccably perfect-sounding._

Perhaps the simplest way to explain it was like this: Cordelia was too shy to even initiate a romance, Kindali's was a bit unusual considering that it was with Draco Malfoy, and Moona's was just plain off the wall, completely secret, and bordering on illegal.

Cordelia Crewberry was madly internally obsessed with Harry Potter, and wanted to secretly kill Ginny (Oftentimes she would say under her breath, "Stupid redhead", but was just as often reminded by her trusted friends that she, too, was a redhead.) In the fierce competition for famous Harry's affections, while Ginny got over her shyness, Cordelia failed in the endeavour, and was insanely jealous of the younger for getting to "Mr. Emerald Eyes" first.

Kindali Sidera, the sprightly, blonde Ravenclaw of the three, was involved in a secret affair with Draco, who was supposed to be officially involved with Pansy Parkinson, who knew none the better, and would have been in denial if she knew anyway. Secret not only because of risk of inciting the rage of Pansy (whether she believed it or not), but because traditionally, Hogwarts social custom dictates that Ravenclaws and Slytherins do not mix. However, despite the intervening and difficult circumstances, the two have been happily sneaking into each other's dorm rooms for quite some time without consequence.

And as if Kindali's were not secret, dangerous and unusual enough, Moona Peruna's was doubly so. Ever since the first time she laid her eyes on the sulky Potions master, some measure of a soft spot for him had grown until it had reached the capacity of unbearable intensity. Somewhere after this occurred, the two people merged together at some point in time with not much explanation, and since then a series of midnight rendezvous and random passings in conveniently empty hallways commenced, completely undetected even by the Headmaster.

In first year, all three arrived at the school from different places.

Moona was conceived of one of Albus Dumbledore's brother's (Aberforth Dumbledore), children, Winifred, who married a Romanian wizard named Dimitri Peruna, who was a vampire relations negotiator. This was how she got an unusual combination of black hair and blue eyes. She spent many summers in Scotland at her grandfather and great-uncle's summer house, a ways out of Aberdeen.

Kindali's parents, Orielle and Dante Sidera, were from the Mediterranean, her mum from Marseilles, France, and her dad from Turin, Italy. They met when her dad was a sailor and came into port in Marseilles. It was love at first sight. They got married two weeks later; her mother was 18 and her father 19. They moved in together and had Kindali a year or two later.

Cordelia was purely Irish; her parents were childhood friends and fell in love once their hormones started to kick in. They were much like the Weasleys in that they had several children, nine altogether. She was the oldest, and usually helped her parents look after all the little ones growing up. Needless to say, coming to Hogwarts was a relief for her.

When they first came to the school, they were, naturally as first-years are, scared to death. Moona was naturally destined to be at Hogwarts, considering family relations. Kindali's mother and father felt it better for her to attend Hogwarts than Beauxbatons, and Cordelia, well, she lived in the school district anyway.

Lined up with all the other firsties, including Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and the rest, they waited to be sorted.

Crewberry came first of the three, and she was sorted into Gryffindor. She had all the classic Gryffindor traits, and the hat deliberated right away. Though a House usually runs in the family, Cordelia's family was unusually sporadic. They had family members in every House. Even one of her uncles who died young in a chocolate accident had been in Slytherin.

Peruna was next, and came from a pure-blood family as an only child. She was already ambitious on her own terms, and didn't care much for other's conventions or morals. However, as her grandfather and his wise brother were both Gryffindors, and her mother a Ravenclaw, the Sorting Hat had a bit of a time sorting her. After some time, the hat finally called out, "Slytherin!"

Sidera, last, and the first of her family to attend Hogwarts, was not nearly so nervous now that she saw how it was done, was placed in Ravenclaw. She was indeed studious and intelligent, and as her usually-responsible nature dictated, she was the only person keeping Moona and Cordelia awake in class.

They had met in Herbology Club. All three, peculiarly enough, had an interest in growing dangerous magical plants. Naturally, Professor Sprout was the teacher in charge, so a bunch of Hufflepuffs came and rather left the three House loners out. Because of this, they became friends. It was a weird blending of the Houses, like cultural fusion or something.

But still, they got along and became fast friends. Because of House differences, they gave each other the passwords to their dormitories, and soon, after giving up trying to get them detention as the inter-House visits persisted even _with_ detentions, the other students got used to the frequent visits from the foreign girls.

It was a slow process for Moona to fall for her professor of Potions. When he gave his usual intimidating speech to the first years, she wasn't intimidated, but intrigued by his eloquence. Of course, slowly but surely she eased into a state of obsession over him, but didn't tell anyone because she was afraid of being made fun of by her friends. Snape treated her as no more or less than the other Slytherins, and often seemed to barely acknowledge her, except when he handed back marked assignments, which he semi-complimented her for working well on. It was because of these small gestures that she always worked very hard in Potions to receive O grades. She knew it was in the most extremely unlikely degree that anything would ever happen between them, but after nearly five years to give up the idea, in what was an extremely unlikely incident, something did.

One Christmas holiday, while mostly everyone was away with family, Professor Snape called Moona into his office to "discuss her grade".

She went down to his office, on the chilly evening of December 23rd, and knocked quietly on the heavy iron door. The sound resonated and echoed through the cold stone room. She was very, very nervous. This was the first time she was ever alone with Snape, which was really embarrassing in itself because it was about her grade in Potions. She didn't know how she could have a bad grade, and if she did, her meeting with the professor tonight would not be pleasant.

Snape snapped the heavy door open, and said quietly, "Miss Peruna… please come in."

She stepped in cautiously, paying special attention to her attempt to not step on his feet in her fit of nerves. He closed the door slowly, and turned to face her as he latched the lock.

"Now…" he said, moving closer to her. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"What?" she breathed, a fraction of a second before his lips touched hers and his arms circled around her body.

When he stopped, her face was very red, and her heart rate was going haywire. What he had just done was very unexpected, and honestly, very alarming.

"Again, forgive me for that," he said coolly, smoothing his clothes. "It was really bothering me."

"What, your clothes being rumpled?" she said, dumbfounded and still shocked.

He looked up at her and smirked, though pleasantly so. "You know what I meant, Miss Peruna."

"Wh—why?" she asked simply.

"I'm not sure," he said, as though it had just dawned upon him that what he had just done really _had_ made no sense. "I just felt it had to be done."

"So… are we going to discuss my grade now?" Moona asked, quite disordered.

"There's nothing wrong with your grade, Peruna."

"So… I'm confused. What am I here for?"

"This," he said simply and kissed her once again. "Do you understand now, you silly girl?"

Moona looked at him. "Do that again…"

And he did. He pushed her gently back against the bookshelf of his office, and kissed her again and again.

"Since when?" she asked, drawing in deep breaths when her mouth was free. "When did you first feel…?"

"I'm not sure… just a while ago," he whispered, and held her arms at full span against the wall and pressed himself against her body.

"Oh… okay…" she managed to say just before he started kissing her again.

Thus it began: the illegal romance.

On the other hand, Kindali's affair with Draco Malfoy began very suddenly at the start of fifth year. Moona had been talking to him casually outside of the library about how he needed to get some new goons because Crabbe and Goyle were just a little too stupid (okay, a lot too stupid) when Kindali walked up, trailed by Cordelia who was mumbling something about the Potter boy.

"Hey Kin, Cord." Cordelia ignored her and kept on with her incoherent mumblings. "This is Draco Malfoy."

"I know who he is Moon. He's the Muggle hating psycho who unfortunately is very good looking." Kindali, though refined about most other subjects, wasn't too subtle about who she thought was hot.

Draco's glare turned into a smirk at the mention of his amazingly great looks.

Moona rolled her eyes and continued on with the introductions. "And the loud mouthed Ravenclaw is Kindali, while that one right there," she pointed to Cordelia who tried to hide behind Kindali, "is my other best friend, Cordelia." She purposefully left out the Gryffindor part, and shot Draco a warning look about saying anything bad to or about her.

"Nice to meet you," he stated flatly.

"I'm afraid that I can't really say the same about you." Kindali looked at him with an eyebrow raised in boredom.

"Yeah… I have to go check out a book now, Cord?" Moona said subtly. The air was think with a strange sort of chemistry, and she just knew that Kindali and Draco needed some "time alone." Cordelia rushed to follow Moona, not wanting to spend another moment with that Potter-hating freak.

Kindali glared at him, and Draco just smirked back. "So, I hear you think I'm hot."

"Well, duh, I just told you that, dumbass."

"I know you probably don't like me…"

"How did you guess that, smart one?"

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase here. Wanna snog?"

"Are you serious? Because, why would I wanna make out with a nutcase like you?"

"Because I'm hot, and besides, I think you're hot with your attitude problem. Kinda reminds me of… ME!" Draco reasoned proudly.

Kindali stared at him as though he was a parasite, but a sexy one in any case. She figured what the heck, he was hot.

"Okay, sure," she said.

"Well then," Draco said smugly, "Let's go down to my dormitory… of course, we have to keep this on the low, because I've got a girlfriend."

"Erm, yeah, I know that…" Kindali said.

"Well, just warning you. Pansy can be a real bitch."

"Erm, yeah, I know that too… Moona's in Slytherin… she tells me a lot of things about you scumbags."

"Jeez, don't turn me on too much before we get to my bed, you sex kitten," Draco purred lazily.

"Since when was I a sex kitten?"

"Oh, I've heard stories…" Draco said vaguely.

"You WHAT?" Kindali exclaimed.

"Only joking… but you are just totally turning me on…"

And the two hurried down to Draco's dorm, and since then, they have had a happy secret affair full of sex, snogging, and making fun of Pansy and her goon-bitches, as well as Hufflepuffs.

Cordelia's romance was anything but. She had first seen the famous Harry Potter during the Sorting the very first year and it was obsession at first sight. As she very often described over and over to her two closest friends when they were half-asleep at one of their rule-breaking dormitory sleepovers, 'I swear to you, his face was angelic, and lit up by the light from the windows in the Great Hall… and his eyes were so green… he looked like a god the first time I saw him…' to which they often replied something like "Yes, and a king he was, his crown the bejeweled singing Sorting Hat" before mumbling that she ought to shut up and let them sleep.

And for six years she never got over the charm of him, regardless of his fame. It was the simple things that nourished and sustained her interest in him, like when he said hello to her in the halls, or seemed to glance at her ever so slightly during class, and even asked her for the assignments he might have missed while he was bedridden for Quidditch injuries every rare once in a while. But despite her unspoken, unknown devotion, she was beaten out by everyone more forward than she was to be on his list of noticeable, dateable girls. Cho Chang, possibly his friend Hermione, and now Ginny Weasley. Cordelia wanted to kill Ginny. For God's sake, she was a year lower than her and she'd even gotten to him! And what was so great about Cho Chang? The girl was an emotional wreck ever since her boyfriend died, but Harry was still stupid enough to get into a mess like that. Cordelia herself really wasn't shy. She could start a school wide water-balloon fight or even stand up to Snape, but when it came to Harry, her mind slipped away into the manhole sewer drain of anxiety and panic and nothing intelligent ever came out of her mouth.

Cordelia mulled all of this over in her brain as she laid in bed, as she often did every night in her obsessive state over him. It was interesting, she now thought, that wizards and magic folk had it quite a bit easier than Muggles when it came to many things, but in the race to understanding and untangling human love, they were neck-and-neck in their little bit of progress.

_A/N: Again, we're sorry that we may seem a little 'Mary Sue'. It will get better, that we promise you. Please review! Thank you and we lurve you! _

_- Moona Peruna and Kindali Sidera_


	2. Chapter 1

Sixth Year: Hijinks of Teenage Idiocy before the Dark Storm of Doominess

_A/N: Okay, so sixth year all seems to happen in the course of a few days. But we know what sixth year is already! So we're not going to freakin' rewrite the book. But it is lovely, funny and idiotic, so we like it and wanted to write it. And you better like it too. No really, we're not threatening you! COME BAAACK!!_

"Draco never tells me where he goes!" hissed Kindali as quietly as she could without being heard by their neighbors at the Slytherin breakfast table. "He'll just run off all of a sudden saying that he can't tell me where he's going. I think he might be seeing someone else besides me and Pansy! If he is, he'll wish that he was born a squib."

Moona sighed, "Kin, haven't you heard that saying: 'If he cheats on her, he'll cheat on you'? "

"Thanks for being so supportive in my time of need!" Kindali yelled. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to see her with her waving her arms around like a beetle turned upside down, and her eyes practically bulging out of her head. "What are you staring at? Huh? Huh?" she spat accusatorially.

"Kindali, calm down!" Cordelia grabbed her and forced her to sit down, looking apologetically at all the shocked faces. "You're scaring the first years."

"Good then! That'll show them never to mess with crazed mistresses of Slytherins!" Kindali yelled so that the whole Hall heard her.

Moona looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Pansy Parkinson scowl with suspicion. "I think Flower Girl is starting to figure it out. She's been glaring at you a lot lately."

"Like I bloody care what the hell she thinks! She's probably noticed that Draco has been going off, too… besides to me, of course. Ugh! Where is he? Next time I see him I think I just might slap him!"

Moona and Cordelia just ignored her and ate their breakfast talking to each other and to Blaise Zabini. Kindali finally shut up after getting the hint that they weren't going to take her public histrionics and ate her cold toast in grumpy silence.

However, after breakfast Pansy showed Kindali that she wouldn't just sit there while she took Draco away from her. Exiting the Great Hall, Kindali received a slight tap on the shoulder. She turned around thinking that it might be somebody worth talking to that might actually lift her spirits since her two best friends were ignoring her for being histrionic. Instead she got just the opposite.

Pansy's ugly pug face, and the faces of two of her other friends were right in front of her.

"You BITCH!" Pansy shrieked, and she slapped Kindali hard across her face, leaving a red hand mark that not even makeup would cover.

Moona and Cordelia were right there, and all three were in total shock.

"What the fuck was that for, you fat whore?!" Kindali shrieked, and pushed Pansy, so that she landed right into her two Slytherin goon-bitches.

Moona and Cordelia suddenly snapped out of shock and into action like activated robots. It wasn't long before an entire crowd of people from every House formed a circle around the six girls, chanting "Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight!"

Pansy was on the floor before someone actually pulled out a wand and pointed it at their adversary, in this case Kindali standing over Pansy, her wand poised like a sword.

"You slut-lipped homewrecker…" Pansy hissed from the floor.

"Lips all the better to snog Draco with, my dear," Kindali countered. "Don't make me use this wand."

But before anyone could say anything else, or fire any curses at anyone, Professor Snape rushed up and caused many students to scatter. The scene he saw was Pansy on the floor, Kindali standing over her at wand point, Cordelia holding one of the goon-bitches in a full nelson, and Moona holding the other by her hair and with her wand at the girl's throat like a dagger.

After a moment, he managed to recover from shock at the sight, and his regular glare of general disapproval of everything in sight returned to him.

"What is the meaning of this, ladies?" he said sternly. "Miss Sidera? Miss Crewberry? Miss… Peruna…?" At the mention of Moona's name, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, but it was only noticeable to those clued in about the situation.

"Professor Snape!" Pansy said, sugarcoated with sweet innocence. "Oh, thank _Merlin_ you're here! They… _attacked_ me and my friends… she started screaming that I took her boyfriend!"

Snape raised and eyebrow. "As far as I know, you seem to have been hanging off Mr. Malfoy quite a bit, Miss Parkinson."

Pansy looked confused, and then said, "Oh yeah, yeah, because he's my boyfriend! I mean, why would I want to steal _her_ boyfriend when I've got my own?"

"Well, from my observations… Miss Sidera doesn't stoop to the level of hanging off boys," Snape said, to the extreme surprise of Pansy and her goon-bitches.

"But, Professor…" Pansy said, clearly shocked at his disloyalty to Slytherin.

"Don't talk back to me, Miss Parkinson," Snape growled. "Now… we'll divvy out this situation and its consequences in my office… follow me."

He led the congregation to his dungeons, and into his office.

"Bloody slut," Pansy whispered to Kindali.

"Whatever, you're just not good enough for him, dog-face," Kindali hissed.

"I heard that, Miss Parkinson," Snape said lazily.

Pansy scowled and pouted until they got to the office.

Snape conjured up extra chairs for Pansy and her goon-bitches, and told them all to sit down. And then, he slithered down into his chair, and stared at them all for a moment before he began his monologue.

"Fighting of any kind is expressly prohibited in this school," Snape said, almost bored. "And all of you know the consequences for fighting… especially if I should be so lucky as to be the one to catch you in the act. Now tell me… why would six girls all be so blatantly stupid as to engage in a fight while I was in the immediate area?"

"Professor," Kindali said politely, "please, let me give my account first."

Snape stared at her intently for a moment. Moona saw that Kindali made a quick gesture towards her, and wore a rather knowing glance. His face registered fear for a moment, and then he glared at her with a fury and hatred he usually reserved for Harry Potter. But he dared not deny her.

"Very well," Snape said unenthusiastically, and still glaring.

"See, she came up to me after breakfast, tapped me on the shoulder, and just slapped me," Kindali said simply, with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"And would there be any reason for her to do such a thing…?" Snape asked, trying to keep his tone civil.

"Well, she's going out with Draco," Kindali continued, almost pleasantly, "as you probably know. Well, Draco's been seeing me on the sly. He says I'm not as much of a bitch and I'm better in…."

"We don't need to know the details of your affair," Snape interrupted quickly.

"Yes, please, Kin," Moona hissed. "Keep that to yourself."

"Well, anyway… so this morning I was upset, and I guess I let the secret out… and she was furious, so she came up after breakfast and slapped me, and that's how it started."

Cordelia scoffed. "Let the secret out… you practically shouted it."

Snape was tempted to say something obviously contemptuous to Cordelia, but resisted.

"But you shouldn't be getting between couples!" Pansy whined.

"Miss Parkinson…" Snape said warningly. "Wait your turn."

"Oh, I'm done, Professor," Kindali said brightly. "She can give her side now."

Pansy started, pouting. "Honestly, Professor, it happened like this," she said sweetly, trying extra-hard to sound innocent. "She was jealous because I was hanging around this guy she liked---Draco has nothing to do with it!--- and she told me last week to lay off of him or she was going to hurt me. Well, I figured she was just being stupid, and no one was going to stop me from hanging around with one of my friends, so I ignored her. I guess I should have listened… because she really did come after me! Her and her friends! It was lucky Rinalda and Milly were with me, or I would have been really hurt by now…"

"You said Miss Sidera was screaming at you for stealing her boyfriend," Snape said pointedly.

"Well…" Pansy hesitated. Clearly she was cornered. "I thought it was her boyfriend, since she was so territorial about it."

"I see," Snape said lazily. "You all get detention for fighting. You three," he gestured to Moona, Cordelia and Kindali, a sneer in his voice, "will serve with me, the rest of the week, starting tonight. And you three," Snape looked at Pansy and her goon-bitches, "will serve the same amount with Mr. Filch. I don't want you fighting like rabid dogs in detention as well… so it will be best to separate you."

Pansy looked relieved that she was doing no worse than her boyfriend's mistress, when Snape said, "And Miss Parkinson… for lying, you and your friends will also write me a very detailed essay on why trying to deceive your Head of House is a stupid and underhanded thing to try to do."

"But, Professor, I swear…!' Pansy pleaded.

"Shut up, Parkinson," Snape spat crossly. "I saw you in the hall. Just as Miss Sidera described, you tapped her on the shoulder and slapped her. Don't try to look sweet for me. I don't have favorites," he said. "Now, you are dismissed. I will be checking with Mr. Filch tonight to make sure you show up at 7 pm sharp."

Pansy and her goon-bitches got up and left, pouting even more than before, while Moona, Kindali and Cordelia stayed behind, quite comfortable in their chairs.

Snape looked at Cordelia and Kindali with a particularly annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, that's the fairest you've ever been to us, Professor," Kindali said, smirking. "What's the occasion?"

"Yeah, Professor, why such generosity?" Cordelia asked.

Snape glared at them. "Just because I delivered justice with you three in favor doesn't mean you have the right to talk to me in that disrespectful manner," he said coldly. "I could have given you twice as much detention, but…"

"But what, Professor?" Cordelia smiled. "Or should we call you… Severus? Or Sevi?"

Snape then turned his glare to Moona, who was sitting shyly in her chair, staring at the floor with interest.

"I didn't tell them, Severus…" Moona said quietly, her face turning red. "They found the notes."

Snape's face bleached. "Why…" he said slowly, his voice delicately conveying anger, "Were they able to find the notes in the first place…?"

"…I didn't throw them away… I kept them under my mattress. I didn't think they would look in there… but Cordelia lost her wand and was looking practically everywhere for it… and…"

Snape's paper-white face returned some color, but he still looked quite tweaked.

"Oh don't worry," Kindali said, "Your secret's safe with us… Sevi."

"Well, on a few conditions," Cordelia said quickly.

"Oh yes, a few conditions!" Kindali said, as though she'd just remembered.

Snape glared in thorough disgust. "You insolent, arrogant little…" he began, but stopped abruptly upon seeing the two girls' leering faces. "What conditions?" he asked grudgingly.

"You being so kind as to give us the time of day," Kindali answered pleasantly. "And a little slack."

"Yeah," Cordelia added. "Don't treat us like such dirt."

Snape's lip twitched. "And you promise… you'll keep this to yourselves… if I agree to this?"

"A little respect for some confidantes…" Cordelia said.

"Yes, that seems like a fair trade," Kindali said amiably.

He seemed hesitant and a little afraid to ask, but he did. "How much… do you know…?"

"Well, we already knew a long time ago that Moon was outright infatuated with you since 3rd year…"

"But no one ever filled us in on the fact that you two became a couple last winter term…"

"Or that all the times Moon supposedly had extra Advanced Potions study help with you, you two were actually in your private chambers…"

"Or that you actually let her call you by your first name…"

"Or that you two like to have romantic candlelit dinners together…" Cordelia said.

"Well… I would think that it would be romantic… if this sort of thing weren't, hmm… what's that word… _illegal_?" Kindali said, raising an eyebrow dramatically.

Snape grit his teeth.

"If it were anyone besides our Moon, we would rat you out right away," Cordelia said.

"But we want her to be happy, and she seems happy with you… for whatever reason…" Kindali said, adding feigned shudders.

"Get out," Snape said, glaring wrathfully at them, his white hands about to break themselves from gripping his fists so tightly.

Kindali and Cordelia just stood there.

"Get… _the hell_… out of _my_ office," he said in a restrained tone, standing up now behind his desk, "NOW!"

They left casually, leaving Moona by herself in there, sitting in the leather chair, hunched over and hiding her face.

"You didn't throw away the notes," Snape said, turning to her. It was more of a statement than a question.

Moona said nothing. She said motionless in the chair.

Snape sighed heavily, his anger almost tangible. "What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all, when you just stashed them there for anyone to find?!"

She said nothing.

"Say something!" he said loudly. "You're not mute… bloody SAY SOMETHING."

"Don't yell at me like I'm a child, Severus," Moona said quietly, but the strength in her voice was firm. "I kept them because I believe in something called sentimental value. Maybe the only thing you keep longer than you need to be your goddamn jars full of animal entrails, but those letters mean something to me."

"Well you can't just leave them around for someone to find… better to get rid of them than let someone find them… do you know how dangerous this type of thing is?"

"Yes, I know how dangerous this type of thing is," Moona spat. "But Kindali and Cordelia are not going to tell anyone. They're not traitors or spies; they're my friends."

"Yes, well, they're certainly opportunistic friends, are they not?" Snape said, annoyed. "Give them the time of day, for Merlin's sake…"

"In case you haven't noticed, you're not very popular outside of Slytherin," Moona said insightfully. "Perhaps today was the only day you were ever fair in judging a school rule violation… and that was only because Kindali blackmailed you because she knew."

"And those sorts of people—your _friends_, you call them---are the exact reason I hate fair punishment. Perhaps there's no mention in the school rulebook of punishing people who subtly gesture at blackmailing teachers having almost certainly what are legally defined as pedophilic affairs with their students, but I would certainly punish them for blackmailing if I could, without going to jail for this..."

_A/N: Representing Deutschland, ja! (Kidding, we're not Peter Stormare.) Anyway, the actual story is beginning. It's a lot about us right now, isn't it? Don't fret, though, dearies. The Golden Trio have plenty of their own scenes in the future. Hope you (whoever you are) liked, and whether you did or not, please review! Constructive criticism always welcome, ja._

_Love,_

_Moona and Kindali _


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Looky, looky! Another chapter for you, dearies! (All one of you, so far.) Thanks to Fairyalexa for the review, we hope you'll keep reading!  
Anyway, Kindali was hesitant about putting this whole bit up because it made her look crazy, but I (Moona) coaxed her into it. Character craziness is good, ja? DEUTSCHLAND RULES ZE AUTO INDUSTRIES!!  
And here's a little warning to those with weak stomachs: elderly nakedness flashback inspired by Neil's potterpuppetpals. Go watch the videos if you haven't already; they're funneh!_

* * *

"Wow, Snape's really pissed," said Kindali to a still-ecstatic Cordelia. They were standing outside of Snape's office, waiting for Moona, and they could hear everything he was saying. "Do you think we took it a little too far?"

"No," Cordelia replied simply.

Kindali sighed, knowing that the very happy redhead leaning against the wall with her arms across her chest and a huge smile plastered on her face would give her no more logical reasoning than just the simple "no." Cordelia hated Snape, but refrained from setting dungbombs off in his class for Moona's sake, but making him as pissed as he was right now without having to suffer much consequence made her the happiest she had been in three months. (The last time she was as happy as this was when Harry had actually remembered her name when he taught her how to glue somebody's whole body to the floor in DA.)

Footsteps echoed down the hall and they both turned to see who was intruding on their happy parade. Kindali's face turned blank, showing no emotion at all as Draco Malfoy came closer. She noticed that he seemed to be favoring his right foot, and worry flashed across her face for a second.

"Your little girlfriend got us a week's worth of detention, ferret," said Cordelia icily.

He stopped; confusion and worry on his face as he looked from the evil glare of Cordelia to the blank stare of Kindali. "What?" he asked Kindali.

"Miss Flower Girl slapped her and threatened us with her little goon-bitches backing her fat arse up!" Cordelia replied (_BGM: that song by that one rapper guy where he says "You a big fine woman once you back that ass up!"_), even though she knew perfectly well that he was not talking to her.

"SHE WHAT?" His scream made them both flinch and the noise from Snape's office stopped briefly. "When I find her I'm going to kill her! I can't believe she slapped you!" He was pacing back and forth, still limping slightly.

"As much as I hate her guts, and think they should by eaten by carnivorous rats, you are going out with her," Kindali stated in a flat tone, surprising both Draco and Cordelia.

"And?" they asked in unison, then glared at each other, as if daring the other to just try and speak at the same time as them just one more time. Just because they were both Kindali's friends didn't mean they had to like each other, and they had both told her so. Sometimes Kindali thought they could become friends if they just gave each other a chance, but that wasn't likely to happen while they were on this plane of existence.

Kindali sighed. She was exhausted, and they still had a full day of classes. "She's your girlfriend," she repeated. "And you're cheating on her with me. Then you're cheating on me"—her voice became icy here—"with some unknown whore!"

Draco's jaw nearly brushed the floor, and Cordelia rolled her eyes. She didn't realize Kindali would just jump out and say it, but she was certainly being dramatic about it.

"Why would I cheat on _you_?!" Draco asked in amazement. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, but she jerked it back.

"You tell me! You're the one that keeps disappearing on me!" She was crying now.

All he could say was, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you where it is I go." He was so quiet that they could barely hear him over Kindali's sobs. He did not make eye contact with her. She shook her head at him and ran out of the dungeons and in the direction of the fourth floor, where the Ravenclaw House entrance was, leaving Cordelia alone with Draco, both of them staring in complete silence.

Kindali ran through the castle, knocking a startled first year wearing a yarmulke down the stairs. She didn't care. 'Why can't he tell me?' she kept thinking over and over as she ran towards her common room, shouting the password (Dogberry Pie) at the armless Grecian-style statue that guarded the House door. The statue looked at her with an expression of sympathy as she ran into the doorway crying.

She rushed through the common room, covering her face from the few odd 6th and 7th years, who watched in surprise after her as she ran up the metal spiral staircase up to the girl's dormitories. Some people called after her, asking "What's the matter?" and "What happened to you?" but she ignored them, and collapsed on her bed, drawing the blue privacy curtains around her.

'_If he's not cheating on me, then what is he doing?'_ Kindali thought frenziedly. _'The rumors that he's a Death Eater can't be true… can they? If I ever bother to talk to him again I'll ask him. But even if he was, he wouldn't tell me. It's not like we're even really going out, so why should he tell me anything anyway? And if he's cheating on me, that's probably what he'd tell himself… that it's okay to because we're not really going out.'_

She lay prone in her bed as though catatonic, with her face in the quickly-becoming-soggy pillows, thinking of all the possibilities for longer than she kept track of.

After a while, she heard someone's voice penetrating her thick bed curtains.

"Kin? Please come out. Draco isn't cheating on you, and it's been two hours." Cordelia pulled back the curtains.

"How do you know? And weren't you and Moona saying just at breakfast that he was?" Kindali said, her voice muffled by the wet pillow she was clutching to her head.

Cordelia sighed and yanked the pillow away from Kindali, revealing her swollen and very tired looking face. "We said he might be cheating. And anyway," she said casually, "I shot him with a Truth-Saying Charm after you left."

"You didn't," Kindali gasped scandalously. She sat upright in her bed.

"Yes, I did," Cordelia grinned. "When you left, Draco scoffed at me and he said, 'I bet you put that idea in her head, Crewberry. I wouldn't expect anything more or less from someone of diminished pedigree like you.' I got angry and said, 'Yeah, and like a snake-in-the-grass such as yourself would have much value for honesty either!' and I shot him with it."

"Did you find out where he keeps going off to all the time?" asked Kindali.

"No…" said Cordelia sheepishly. "I didn't ask him that."

"Well what DID you ask him, then?" Kindali said, irritably. "The color of his socks?"

"I told you!" Cordelia said. "I asked him if he was cheating on you!"

"You didn't tell me that!" Kindali said.

"Yes I did," Cordelia said matter-of-factly. "I said Draco isn't cheating on you. And then I said that I shot a Truth-Saying Charm at him. That basically tells you that I asked him if he was cheating on you and he said no."

"Oh… whatever!" said Kindali, throwing herself back onto the bed. She was about to complain some more, but Cordelia wouldn't have it.

"At least you know he's not cheating on you," she said, "That's what's most important."

"Since when did you start taking Draco's side?" Kindali was getting angry and was ready to start hexing her friend.

"When I know I can only go so far. You would have done the same thing," said Cordelia sagely. "Besides, a teacher was coming."

She was right, and Kindali knew it. Forcing the truth about everything out of Draco would be wrong. They had to trust each other… well, even if all they did was snog and shag. There was trust involved in that, wasn't there? Kindali's grip on the wand in her pocket loosened, and it seemed all the energy she had from earlier that morning had dissipated with her anger. Suddenly, all she felt like doing was taking a long nap. "I'm not going to class today," she decided aloud. "Tell everyone I'm sick. Tell Snape I'll be at detention. I just need to sleep."

Cordelia frowned. "Our golden girl, second only to Hermione Granger in the class, is going to skip a day of class to lie around in bed?" she said in disbelief.

"I always go to class!" said Kindali in her defense. "I'm the only one keeping you and Moona awake in the boring subjects… don't I deserve a day off?"

"Mmm, I suppose," said Cordelia. "Just don't miss detention; you're the one that got us in it in the first place. And if you don't show, all our blackmail on Snape might be worth nothing. Not showing up to one of his sessions could land us expulsion, and you know he'll be able to find a way to justify it."

"Okay, okay!" said Kindali, throwing a pillow good-naturedly at Cordelia. "Go fob off now! Get to class!"

"See ya, then," Cordelia laughed, tossing the pillow back and exiting the Ravenclaw Tower.

_He's not cheating on me,_ Kindali thought, snuggling her blankets around her tight. _But where does he keep going, still?_

* * *

"…'an unknown whore'?" Moona quoted, and couldn't help but giggle.

They were in History of Magic, and Cordelia was recounting the events of that morning to Moona, who had still been in Snape's office when the incident happened. Nobody listened to Professor Binns except for Kindali, and she was not there to keep the two girls on task.

"Yeah, you should have heard her say it. After I charmed Draco, I went up to her dorm to catch up with her and tell her what happened. Her face was all red from crying, and her voice was all cracky. She's probably sleeping right now, though… I hope she'll be all right…"

They listened in silence for a second as Binns droned on about Napoleon Bonaparte, who had been born a Squib and hated wizards.

Moona sat in thought for a moment and scowled. "That's odd," she said, "All Kin and Draco do is shag… I mean, I know she'd be pissed if he was cheating, but to start crying?"

Cordelia did not answer, her head was turned in another direction, and a small sigh passed her lips.

"What?" asked Moona, before she realized what Cordelia's green eyes were gazing at.

"Doesn't he look so peaceful, sleeping there?" whispered Cordelia, of course referring to Harry Potter, whose head was on his table, a drool puddle growing around his face.

Moona cringed. What was so appealing about a drooling 16-year-old boy, she did not know. She thought for a moment to her dark-haired professor; now he was a real bloke. A small smile spread across her lips, but her daze was broken by the red-haired Weasley boy, who was shifting in his chair uncomfortably, and his ears turning red with embarrassment. Her eyes then drifted to Granger, who was shooting rather threatening glares at her. She had been staring at Weasley without realizing it, and now she just shook her head. _Those two just need to get together already, _she thought, and yawned. She turned back to Cordelia, who was still looking at Harry and his drool pond fondly, while, rather on the contrast, mumbling something about Ginny. _Finally, our Cordelia is back to her usual death schemes, she's been worrying about Kindali long enough,_ thought Moona contentedly.

"Maybe I could shoot her with a Petrifying Hex and a Silencing Spell, and then stuff her in a suit of armor and leave her there to die, so she couldn't move and no one could hear her screams," said Cordelia devilishly. "By the time someone figured out where the dead corpse stench was coming from, it would be too late!"

Though a Muggle psychiatrist might render her homicidal, in Moona's heart, she knew Cordelia wasn't capable of hurting anyone, no matter how deeply jealous of Ginny she was. Her plots of torture and death never materialized, they were mostly just vengeful mutterings, and often very entertaining, with an imagination like hers.

"Sometimes you scare me more than that time the summer before last, when my great-uncle Albus invited us to that pub and showed us what he was best known for …" said Moona, laughing.

Cordelia shuddered as she remembered that crazy summer night in Scotland. Moona had been staying with her grandfather Aberforth in his summer home in Scotland, and Cordelia and Kindali had come to visit for two weeks. It was their last Saturday there, and Albus Dumbledore, who lived there during the summertime as well, had decided to take the girls to a local wizard pub called the Magic Mug.

As it had turned out, Severus Snape had showed up at the pub as well, and sat down next to the Headmaster and the three girls. He had just Apparated from the Hog's Head and was already smashed. (Moona asked him about it later once they had gotten together; he looked away and muttered something about being depressed over the death of his cat.)

"Come on, Albus," he had slurred loudly to the whole pub. "Why don't we show these girls what we're famous here for?"

At the sound of what might happen, all the patrons began whooping and chanting "Severus! Albus! Severus! Albus!"

Dumbledore, having had a few firewhiskeys himself, had not been in the right state of mind. He hesitated for a second, but then stood up, grinning quite widely to the excitement of all, except for the three school girls, who traded confused and apprehensive looks at each other.

A moment later, Snape was at Dumbledore's side, and they yelled cheerily together, "IT'S NAKEY TIME!"

The girls gasped in utter disbelief and horror as the two men's robes fell to the floor and they began to run and dance around the crowded pub. They were soon joined by others, including the barkeep, and all of them were yelling drunkenly and happily.

"Tell me when it's over!" pleaded Cordelia. She put her head down in her arms on the table, trying to pretend she was not in a pub full of naked drunk people.

Moona was desperately trying to get a glance of her nude Potions professor without anyone noticing, and Kindali had gotten up and walked to a nearby deserted table to down a half-full mug of firewhiskey. She then grabbed three more full ones off the same table and brought them back.

"Drink up, girls," she said wearily. "It's going to be a _long_ night."

And so it had been. After three full, straight hours of 'Nakey Time', they had Apparated back to the Dumbledore brother's summer house, completely ignoring the "Don't Drink and Apparate" laws.

When waking up the next morning, the three girls found an even greater surprise than 'Nakey Time'… well, almost. Snape was passed out at the foot of Moona's bed, Hagrid was sleeping in a tree in the front yard (where he had come from was anyone's guess), and Great-Uncle Dumbledore was found in the kitchen sink, the window open and his head resting in the flower box hanging outside the sill.

None of the professors remembered anything, and the students intended to keep it that way. It was just too traumatic and awkward. Kindali, Cordelia and Moona just couldn't conjure themselves to say anything at breakfast, during which a completely sober, un-hungover and cheery Aberforth made waffles for them all, and Snape had stuck around just long enough to accept a cup of very strong coffee and four aspirin. Hagrid came inside from his lofty tree branch at around noon, and came inside to say sheepishly that he had a very important trip to take to Luxembourg, and that he ought to be going.

Cordelia was thrown out of her day-mare as the bell signaling the end of class rang through the castle.

"I want a two foot report on the witches and wizards who fought against Napoleon by next week," said the ghostly Professor Binns.

"More homework, how fun!" said Moona in a sugary, sardonic voice.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell us if the naked scene was really that bad! Again, constructive criticism is welcome. Until next time, poppets!_

_Moona and Kindali_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: "No more German-ness!" says Kindali. "Fine, fine…" agrees Moona._

_Oh, hello! Anyway, this is another chapter. Seven pages in Microsoft Word. Quite long, if you ask me, but it's a good one. If you actually read it. Please read it. I mean, unless you haven't read the other ones… then you should read those first. Then this. Oh bugger, I'm rambling._

_Anyway, this is a chapter. The fact that it says "(Middle Name!)" near the beginning is not a mistake. Well, we were planning to make up a name for Malfoy… but we thought it was funnier if we just left it this way. Well, hope you enjoy… whoever you are…_

* * *

At about 2 PM, Kindali woke up to loud yelling that was coming up from the common room. She only could make out a few words, such as Slytherin, ferret and a few obscenities. That was enough for her to get up and go see what was going on. 

After slipping on a bathrobe over her PJ's, she slowly trudged down the winding staircase. It seemed the whole school was in the common room, that was how much noise there was. Standing in the middle of a swarm of angry Ravenclaws was Draco Malfoy, who was being fiercely interrogated on how he managed to get in.

Kindali tried to dive into an armchair that was out of sight, but it was too late. Draco had spotted her, and was beating his way through the throng and right up to Kindali. "You," he said, or more like screamed, so that the whole common room heard him. With his finger pointed an inch from Kindali's freckled nose, he continued, "We have to talk. So come with me."

Before she even knew what was happening, Draco grabbed her by the wrist and started marching towards the armless Grecian statue that guarded the Ravenclaw Tower entrance. She allowed herself to be dragged quietly, trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

Out in the halls, students stopped to stare in curiosity at Malfoy leading a messy-haired girl in a yellow rubber ducky bathrobe, complete with slippers that quacked when she walked, with a small procession of agitated Ravenclaws following close behind. Kindali finally snapped out of her stupor as they headed towards the Slytherin House dungeons. "Draco! Let go of me!" She tried to yank her hand away from his, but his grip was too tight. "DRACO!" Her voice became shrill. "(Middle Name!) MALFOY!"

He stopped in front of the Slytherin House entrance, which was guarded by a portcullis that housed a large spider and its web. He turned to face her. "I knew I never should have told you my middle name."

"Password?" the spider asked. Draco muttered it and dragged Kindali through the cold stone doorway.

The Slytherins inside looked on curiously, and some guys even whistled and whooped suggestively as Draco dragged Kindali to his room. Kindali tried desperately to look around the cold, dim common room for Moona to free her from Draco's grip, but she was nowhere to be seen (_Probably reading books in bed again, _thought Kindali bitterly.) He dragged her by the arm as he descended a short set of stone steps into the boy's dorms.

"Get out!" Draco yelled forcefully at Crabbe and Goyle, who were steadily and speedily dwindling the pile of chocolates that were sitting between the two of them.

As they bumbled out, Kindali looked around at the room, familiar by now after several sessions of snogging in Draco's bed. The jade silk sheets that covered Crabbe and Goyle's beds were covered in candy wrappers, while Draco's portion of the room was perfectly tidy.

Wresting her arm out of his grip, Kindali strode crossly over to his bed and plopped herself down, her arms folded across her chest.

Draco stood exactly where he was, just staring at her for what seemed a long time. "I'm sorry," he finally blurted out.

"You should be!" said Kindali angrily, looking away from him at the floor. "You woke me up, embarrassed me in front of both our entire Houses, and quite frankly… you're being a royal prick!"

"I know," he said, looking at the grey rug in shame.

Kindali, despite her anger, couldn't help but think he looked cute standing there. She had to admit, it wasn't his entire fault. She _did_ snap at him this morning. But he was the one keeping secrets from her! They weren't even really going out; all they did was snog and shag; why should she care what he did? It was all so confusing.

Draco walked over to the side of his perfect bed and sat down next to her in her rubber ducky bathrobe. He stared into her turquoise eyes, and, sensing that she would not try to rip his face off, kissed her gently.

Kindali's fury melted away, and she murmured, "I'm sorry for jumping at you this morning…"

"It's okay… but how about you jump me right now?" Draco smirked.

Kindali giggled. She was happy that they were all right again. "No, no…" she said, lying down. "I'm still quite sleepy."

"Well…" he sighed. "I know you want to know where I keep going off to…" and lay down next to her, staring up at the bed canopy quite solemnly. "But I promise you it's nothing that will hurt you. You'll know by the end of this year."

* * *

"I don't think Pansy would be very happy if she found you sleeping with another girl," Blaise Zabini said, while nudging Draco awake. 

"You see, the key word there is 'sleeping'," said Draco, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He looked over at Kindali, who was sleeping soundly, curled up next to him. "What time is it?"

"Dinner time," said Blaise. "You better get up, and take the mudblood girl with you."

Draco scowled at him. "She happens to be pureblood, Blaise."

"Whatever, but she's a Ravenclaw. She's not supposed to be here," said Blaise casually in his defense. "I'll see you at dinner." And he walked away up the flight of stone stairs into the Slytherin common room.

Draco looked at Kindali and tried to shake her awake. "She sleeps like a rock," he muttered.

"I heard that," mumbled Kindali from face-down in the green pillows. She sat up and looked around. Crabbe and Goyle were in the room, staring at her as though she were a Muggle in a Guy Fawkes mask. Rolling her eyes, she took out her wand and fixed her hair into a nice, neat ponytail.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my own dorm," she said, getting up off the bed and making her way past the two large boys and up the small staircase. She grimaced and walked out into the common room. She never liked the place much, it always seemed so dark and cold; not her style or comfort zone. She didn't know how Moona could deal with it.

"Hey, slut! I like your outfit!" It was one of Pansy's goon-bitches. All three were standing in front of the portcullis, blocking her way, Pansy in the middle.

Kindali didn't need half a moment to come up with a retort. Icily, she replied, "Well, that's rude, Pansy, you should thank someone when they give you a compliment. Especially if it's from one of your goon-bitches. Now please," she said wearily, "Don't give me an opportunity to give you another black eye to match your current one. By the way, how did you get that in the first place?"

Pansy looked like she was about to blow steam out of her ears. "Don't make me hex you!" she spat.

"Like you even need any more incentive to," said Kindali calmly with a smirk.

Before Pansy could attack Kindali, a voice said, "Now, now, getting in another fight? Wouldn't want that… Come on, Pansy, let's go get dinner." Draco had walked up behind Kindali while the exchange was taking place. He led Pansy out of the portcullis doorway, but just before the iron gate slid down again, he turned his head back to Kindali and winked.

Sighing, she followed suit, except she headed to her own tower, and not towards the Great Hall. She would go there and eat in a few minutes, just not in her rubber ducky bathrobe.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the farm… er, in a corridor on the fifth floor… Cordelia was feeling quite stifled in a suit of armor. Her black PVC spy suit was giving her a wedgie, and in the confinement of the armor prohibited her from fixing it. But such measures were necessary: she happened to know that on most days, just before dinner, Harry would venture down this hallway towards the Great Hall, and today, she had a plan. Her arm was cramped up in the torso chamber, but was the only way she could hold her wand without making the suit of armor itself look conspicuous. Her wand tip poked out through the grille of the helmet, aimed at the general area in front of her post. Harry would be here any minute; she thought she could hear some footsteps dully resounding though the metal helmet. She tried to look down the hallway, but her wand hand was shoved up uncomfortably near her chin and she couldn't move. All she could do was wait until she saw him though the visor straight ahead, and zap him. She visualized the spell in her head. 

And then – she saw him. He was walking gorgeously and unassumingly along. _Now_, she thought, and muttered a spell that shot out through her wand, unnoticed by Harry, at his shoes. Suddenly, they both untied, and he tripped onto the ground.

_Success!_ Harry groaned and got up, looked at his shoes, and groaned again. He turned his back to the suit of armor, and bent over to retie them. Cordelia craned her head as far forward in the helmet as she could without falling to get a good look out of the visor.

Her plan had worked perfectly: she was now receiving a glorious eyeful of Potter derriere.

She sighed in happiness, while Harry fumbled with his shoelaces. She feasted her eyes upon it. It was so round and robust, from several healthy hours this season at Quidditch training. She smiled. Here, she could stare shamelessly at him and he – nor anyone else – even knew. But it seemed only a moment until Harry had nimbly fixed his shoes, and was up and continuing on his path to supper.

Cordelia sighed; it was over. But she did not dare do anything else until she heard his footsteps round a far corner. Once he was gone, she realized: _how was she going to get out of this thing?

* * *

_

As Kindali walked into the Great Hall, her mouth started to water with the aroma of food. The enchanted ceiling above them showed that it was cloudy, and rain was beginning to fall. Her eyes drifted over the four House tables, trying to find Moona and Cordelia. To her disappointment, she saw that Cordelia wasn't there yet and Moona was sitting at the Slytherin table. Even though she had acted unfazed when talking with Pansy, inside she was furious and even a little afraid. After all, who wouldn't be? She was standing in the middle of the Slytherin common room, which was already hostile territory, and the students there definitely would have taken the side of that little bitch who had the audacity to be named Pansy. It was a bloody flower, and she was nothing close! _Her parents should have named her Vlad the Impaler_, thought Kindali as she made her way to her friend, _that would have suited her better._

Sitting down across from Moona (to the disapproving looks of many Slytherins, although they didn't dare do anything more than call her names while at dinner,) Kindali didn't know whether to say something, or dig into the delicious smorgasbord in front of her. She decided on the food.

Her friend looked at her with a look of distaste on her face as she daintily minced her steak.

"What?" Kindali said, a piece of roast beef flying out of her mouth. "I haven't eaten since this morning! And where's Cordelia at?"

"She should be down here soon… you know how she always seems to get detained by something. How was your day of leisure?" asked Moona as she watched the flying beef land precariously close to her plate.

"Oh," Kindali swallowed. "I went straight back to sleep after Cord left this morning. I didn't wake up again until two when the common room was full of people who were yelling at Draco because he had the password and had come in. Turns out he was looking for me. When he saw me, he dragged me out into the halls and down into the dungeons…"

"Did he torture you?" asked Cordelia deviously, as she turned up right behind Kindali. Her hair looked a bit mussed, and she looked vaguely harassed overall.

"What?" Kindali asked blankly, staring at Cordelia's messy hair questioningly.

"Well…" Cordelia said, smoothing her hair a bit, "I always thought that Malfoy would have a whip or something and use it on you in some sadistic love ritual of yours."

Ignoring the statement, Kindali continued. "Anywhoo, this whole time I was in my ducky bathrobe; you know, the one I bought at Nordstrom, that one Muggle department store? Well, he dragged me to his dorm room where we said we were sorry and then fell asleep until about fifteen minutes ago."

"Is that all?" asked Moona. She had a feeling that Kindali had something else to say.

"Besides Vlad the Impaler threatening to hex me?" said Kindali, scooping some red potatoes and gravy onto her plate. "No… we better finish eating, though. Our detention starts in half an hour."

"Vlad the Impaler?" asked Cordelia quizzically.

"I think she means Flower Girl, am I right?"

Kindali nodded at Moona. "The name suits her better, don't you think?" she asked them. They both nodded.

"Her new name shall be Vlad!" shouted Cordelia, raising her fork full of broccoli in the air.

"Vlad!" chorused Moona and Kindali.

Students from around them turned to look at the laughing girls. That was the second disruption they had caused today.

"Well, I'm glad you're in a better mood," said Moona cheerfully.

"Yeah," agreed Cordelia. "The way you were acting this morning, I thought you were going to sleep or mope the rest of this week away."

"I was going to. But I didn't want to make detention even worse, or screw up my Quidditch practice tomorrow."

Silence ensued their conversation for a moment, and then a low growl emitted from Cordelia. Both Kindali and Moona looked to see her narrowed eyes glaring across the Great Hall. Kindali craned her neck and Moona turned her head around to follow her gaze, to where Ginny Weasley was sitting, laughing and staring into the eyes of Harry Potter.

"Here we go again," Moona mumbled to Kindali.

"Look at her just sit there and talk to him. It disgusts me," Cordelia muttered angrily to them. She wasn't like Kindali, who screamed things about her personal life so loud that the whole world would know, or Moona, who was a tightly closed bottle of secrets. Cordelia was controlled enough so that she could tell the people she wanted to tell without the whole Great Hall hearing.

"You know, you could talk to him too," Kindali suggested politely.

At that comment, Cordelia turned to the Ravenclaw. "Oh sure, I'll just walk up and ask him how the weather is or something, is that right?" she spat.

"Well, you could do that… but I would suggest asking him about something more interesting," said Moona, while trying to keep a straight face. "How about how the Gryffindor Quidditch team is doing, you know he loves Quidditch, and he's the Captain this year."

"Yeah, there's a match coming up between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, maybe tell him that your friend Kindali the Beater thinks she can hit him at least three times with a Bludger during the game and she wants to bet on it," said Kindali helpfully. She was admittedly had a very nasty swing, and probably could hit Harry if she aimed at him, despite him and his fancy broom.

Cordelia seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then determination filled her green eyes. "You guys are right. I'm going to do it!" she said fiercely. "I'm going to talk to Harry Potter!" She stood up, started walking confidently towards the Gryffindor table, stopped, and then walked right back.

"I told you she wasn't going to do it," smiled Kindali, winking at Moona. "Hand over the five Galleons."

After catching on at what her friend was trying to do, Moona sighed and dug in her pockets while looking at Cordelia. "I thought you would at least get past the Ravenclaw table."

Cordelia stared angrily at her two best friends. She never thought they would bet on her, much less bet _against_ her. "Oh, I just came back, to, um… get a drink!" she stammered, and, deciding that it was a good cover-up, continued. "Yes, I'm feeling a bit parched." She reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice with her hands in tremors, and gulped the last of it down.

Moona stopped digging in her pockets. "Aha, the bet is not won yet!" she said theatrically, then turned to Cordelia. "Go get him, tiger! Maul him with your charm!"

"Charm, yeah…" Cordelia said, laughing nervously. She put down her goblet again, and this time began walking very slowly, aware that both her friends' eyes were on her. Her heart pounded as she progressed towards where Harry was sitting, and he was too fixed on stupid Ginny to notice she was coming towards him. Why did he have that effect on her? She was a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! She wasn't scared of anything, but trying to talk to Harry made her want to run very far in the opposite direction.

As she approached him, her heart began pounding. "Hey Harry," she said, pretty much inaudibly.

Harry didn't notice her, only kept talking to Ron and Hermione, and Cordelia felt it stab in her heart. But she was there already, and if she turned around now, she would look stupid beyond all stupidity. Sweating profusely, she reached out her shaking arm and tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry turned around with a jolt, surprised to see someone behind him. "Oh… hey!" he said.

"H… Hi… Haa- Harry," Cordelia spluttered. She was so nervous she didn't realize how angelically beautiful his face was.

Harry didn't help the conversation much along, only stared at her. So did Ron and Hermione, quizzically, as though they'd never seen her before, either.

"I, um," Cordelia tried to say. "My fir- my friend, over in Ravenclaw," she pointed. "Um… well, there's a Quidditch match coming up, right?"

"Yeah, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…" said Harry. It wasn't condescending, but curious. Cordelia felt stupid either way.

"My friend, she's one of the Beaters," she managed to say. "Um, she, uh, she thinks she can beat you! I mean, she thinks she can manage to knock you off your broom, with a Bludger… heh… yeah, she thinks she can, and she wants to, er, bet on it!"

Harry looked at her, his brows knitted for a second, and then he said, "What's her name?"

"Er… Kinda… Kindali Sidera!"

Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table, and then back at Cordelia. "She wants to bet on it, huh?" he said.

"Yes," answered Cordelia.

Harry laughed, and then seemingly got off-subject. "We have class together, don't we?"

Cordelia's heart soared. "Yes, we do!" she smiled.

"Oh, no, I meant, me and her," he corrected her, not noticing that he'd just stabbed her heart with a shish kabob stick and was now roasting it on a fire.

"Oh…" Cordelia said. "I think so. I don't know…"

"Well, if I don't," he said, still smiling. "Tell her I'll take her bet! Ten galleons!"

"Oh… okay," said Cordelia wearily. "I'll tell her."

And she walked away, leaving Harry to his immaculate sphere of friends, back to the Slytherin table, where ironically, she felt much more comfortable.

"Well?" asked Kindali and Moona excitedly.

"I told him that you wanted to bet you could knock him off his broom at the next game," said Cordelia, sitting down again and wiping her forehead with a napkin. "He says he'll take your bet."

Kindali's face suddenly dropped. "You actually told him that?!" she nearly screamed. "I didn't mean seriously! Great, now I'll actually _have_ to try to knock him off his damn broom!"

Cordelia lost it. "Well I'm sorry!" she yelled. "I couldn't think of anything else, what did you expect me to say?!"

"Not that I wanted to knock him off his broom!" yelled Kindali back. "That's not even what I said; I said I could bash him three times during the game with a Bludger!"

Moona sighed. "Guys…" she tried.

"No, Moona," Cordelia said, a few tears beginning to spill down her face. "Don't get in this. This is between me and Kindali, who stupidly suggested something and then didn't want me to actually say it!"

"I was only giving an example, a pointer!" cried Kindali.

"YOU GUYS!" yelled Moona above them. For the third time today, the Great Hall was disturbed by their racket; almost everyone turned towards them and stared in silence. Moona's pale face turned pink in embarrassment. She lowered her voice and said, "We've got detention tonight, I don't want you guys to be arguing the whole time. Yes, Cord, it was a stupid thing for Kin to suggest, but now that it's done, there's no need to fight about it. Besides, Kin, I bet you could knock Harry off his broom. You should have no problem winning a bet like that with a Beater's arm like yours."

Both Cordelia and Kindali fiddled with their silverware and the scraps on their plates, but said nothing.

"That's right," Moona said calmly. "You don't have to say it now. But I don't want either of you talking until you're ready to apologize to each other." She then detached herself from the situation, which she had a knack for doing, and helped herself to some hot apple cobbler. The blonde and the redhead beside her still were silent, and the cloudy ceiling overhead had begun to pour rain profusely.

* * *

_A/N: Woo! What a down-note. Rain, arguments, roast beef flying everywhere, and detention next thing! How interesting, don't you think? Yes, you do. And since you read this chapter, you ought to review. HINT HINT. Really, we would love you forevar (no that is not a typo.) Again, hope you enjoyed it. All kinds of reviews – praise and criticism alike – are welcome._

_Lots of lub,_

_Moona Peruna and Kindali Sidera _


End file.
